When accounts are in particular states, such as the “Suspended” status, subscribers may be able to make only outbound calls to “911” or to call a predetermined customer care number manually programmed into the system. Accounts in the Suspended status cannot receive any incoming calls. In such situations, paper letters are sent to delinquent customers as the means of contacting the customers.
A problem arises in that a service provider's customer care agents or other employees, whose numbers typically change dynamically, may not be able to reach such subscribers by telephone. Further, certain critical alert calls from local police are often from contract companies and/or different departments within any number of local and/or federal government agencies, and may not reach such subscribers. Paper letters do not allow interactive discussion for better collection and retention results. There has been no mechanism to handle selective call admission, e.g., for suspended accounts.